Le Switcheroo
Le Switcheroo is the first episode of season two. Synopsis Adam and Coach Gills walk a mile in each other's shoes. After Coach Gills blows a fuse over Adam's poor attendance at gym, Mr. Mandrill and Principal Pixiefrog wants them to switch roles for the day. However, the two of them soon learn their point of perspectives the hard way out. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Coach Gills *Jake Spidermonkey *Horace Ferret *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Mandrill Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Phineas Porpoise *Bull Sharkowski *Trunks Elephant *Mr. Grouper *Mrs. Warthog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Miss Loon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Miss Chameleon (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (opening) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (conflict resolution time) * Merry Go Round – Armando Trovajoli (the switcheroo begins) * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion (“So, I can teach however I want?”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Jake thinks Coach Gills is Adam) * Man Friday – Syd Dale (Adam in Coach Gills’ office) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (Coach Gills and Jake in the halls) * Quintessence (B) – Barbara Courtney-King, Bill McGillivray, Steve Davies (Teacher’s Lounge exterior) * Farmer’s Clog-Dance – Jan Troysen (Teacher’s Lounge interior) * Teenage Villain – Keith Mansfield (Bull bullies Jake and Coach Gills) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (“Can’t…write…any…more…”) * Sao Salvador Da Bahia – Armando Canfora, Joss Baselli (“Not so fast, Coach!”) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (ending) Trivia *First episode of Season 2. *Adam and Jake are partnered up in gym, living up to the title of the show. This is the third episode to show them in gym together, following "Chew on This" and "Guano in 60 Seconds". *Coach Gills apparently has a homeroom class, even though she teaches physical education. *Coach Gills has a signed autograph from a celebrity by the name "Mr. Manly Man", whose picture is a photo of her voice actor, Brian Doyle-Murray. *Coach Gills has a picture of Jake in her office, which she uses as a dart board. *In this episode, we learn that Charles Darwin Middle School had a Shop Class run by Mr. Grouper, the shop teacher. Unfortunately, the district had cut his fundings causing Mr. Grouper to retire. *It's revealed Mr. Mandrill's first name is "Maurice". *Adam Lyon can do a perfect voice impression of Coach Gills. Putting Coach Gills in a state of shock. This would be intimidating enough to give direct order and attention to stop antagonizing behaviors once and for all. **Similarly, Jake can do a perfect impression of Principal Pixiefrog (Up All Night, Jake's Day Off, and Uniformity) *First and only episode in the series Bull Sharkowski got his complete comeuppance *Coach Gills became the second furious character to mention that the protagonist is "not doing it right". The quote can be referenced in the "Courage the Cowardly Dog" episode, "Perfect". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Coach Gills Episodes